Whisper
by Johnny Depp girl 4 ever
Summary: What happens when a man hated by everyone steals your best friend's heart? And if she loves your fiancé? Do you still love him? And if you were in love with the mysterious man, do you must tell him or keep the secret? JOC-WE Plz R
1. Welcome back!

A/N : Second fic (yeah…I know, the other isn't finished, only to its 2nd chap…But I will finish it.). I write about my new obsession, POTC (I watch the movie about 15 times, 'eh!). Anyway, sorry for ALL the mistakes I do, but I'm a French-Canadian girl, so, I speak French…Don't sue me, okay? Hope you'll enjoy it as I enjoy write it! ^-^ See ya!

Real-Sweetie-Fantasy

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Whisper

****

"Don't turn away, don't give in to the pain

Don't try to hide, thought they're screaming your name

Don't close your eyes, God knows what lies behind them

Don't turn off the light, never sleep, never die"

Kristina Kane

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Can I open my eyes, now? " Asked Elizabeth Swann to her beloved Will Turner. He had taken her hand and her eyes were closed. Will wanted to keep the surprise.

" We aren't arrived yet. Be patient, you won't be disappointed " he whispered to her hear. " Now you can. "

Elizabeth opened her brown eyes and her breath was taken away. The sunset was just amazing. Red, orange and yellow were playing together, making an extraordinary landscape. The sun reflected on the ocean and some gulls were flying over Port Royal, making this view a fairy tale.

" Will...it's such amazing... "whispered Elizabeth, totally impressed. 

" Isn't it? "

" I never saw something wonderful like that. We must come here more often, don't you think? "

"Yeah...I would be the most happy man in the whole world if I can pass an other moment with you...When the clock struck four, it's my favorite moment of the day: the moment that we meet. I can't be alive if I'm not thinking of you, you run thought my mind all the day and even the night, you're in my dreams. I love you Elizabeth..." 

"Will...I love you too! Since we are together, my dreams are always happy and when I woke up, I smile because I know that I will see you at four o'clock. You are the light of my shadows, the sun of my nights. I couldn't live without you anymore. I love you so much and if something happens to you, I think I wouldn't be able to smile again."

Will contented himself to smile to the person who kept him alive. _"She's so beautiful today..."_ thought Will_. "God, what am I talkin' about; she is always beautiful. I love her so much. I don't wanna lose her again, don't wanna let her die. I'll save her if something happens to her. I promise..."_

"Elizabeth, I'll be honest with you. If I brought you here it was for asking you something" asked a nervous Will. His hands were sticky and he could feel the sweat to form in beads his forehead and trickling down his back. "Do you wanna marry me?"

Elizabeth didn't know what reply. She loved Will more than anyone else but she was sure that she had feeling for someone else. But she knew there's any chance that she sees him again. Even less that he could love her. It was sheer madness. But, she had a tiny hope.

"I don't know what say about it."

"If you don't want, it's ok. I understand. After all, like your father said, I'm just a blacksmith. I know that you want to marry someone like Commodore Norrington and I'll accept your choice. It hasn't more..."

Then, Elizabeth interrupted him in kissing him tenderly. Tears appeared in the corner of her eyes and lightly slide on her soft cheek. It was such a delight, love and be loved in return. Will was happy more than anyone else. He waited this moment for so long. And he wasn't disappointed.

"I want it..."she whispered and kissed him again.

When the sun was totally set, young people broke their kiss. The sky was full of stars and the moon was full. A gently and hot breeze blew on the village and we could hear the soft sound of waves lapping against the beach.

"Perhaps we should going? I don't think your father will be happy if you

aren't at home for dinner."

"Ok. Will, thanks a lot for this wonderful moment we passed together. See you

tomorrow."

"Wait, I take you back to your home."

"Thanks."

William and Elizabeth walked hands in the hands, quiet. When the young Miss Swann arrived to her mansion, a maid was lay the table. It was almost six o'clock and Elizabeth started to be hungry. Her father, the Governor Swann, was still on the tearoom. When she opened the door, he seemed to be a very angry.

"Hi father! I just wanted to greet you 'cause I'll dress up for the dinner."

On this words, Elizabeth turned and when she heard the voice of the Governor, she turned back and looked at him.

"Elizabeth, we were suppose to drink the tea together, do you remember that?"

"Father, I totally forgot! I beg your pardon, I promise next time I will be

more attentive and more respectful to you."

"I'm disappointed Elizabeth. By the way, you have a visitor."

"Who?" Asked Elizabeth, intrigued. 

"She's in your bedroom, dear."

Elizabeth went up stair at top speed and slowed down. It was ridiculous to get excited for see the visitor. But that thought crossed Elizabeth's mind. And if it was Will? No, it was impossible, her father said her she had a visitor just after Will left. And if it was him...the one she hoped the more to see again, the one that her dreams were about. When Elizabeth opened the heavy wood door, a woman with long dark hairs was looking outside, by the window.

"Kristina?" Asked Elizabeth. The young woman turned back. "Kristina!"

"Elizabeth! I'm so happy to see you! It's been a while!"

"Oh my God! You look stunning!"

"Thanks but it's you. Ah, I'm so happy to see you!"

Elizabeth opened her arms wide open and hug her best friend tightly, even if it was rather frowned in the high society. A tear rolled down Kristina's cheek. She had been so worry about her friend that she wasn't able to keep her tears.

"I'm so happy that you have nothing" she whispered.

Kristina Raine Kume Kane was absolutely delightful. She had dark brown, almost black, hair that stopped in the middle of her back, and slanting dark green eyes. She was more short than Elizabeth who was tall, but had a respectful height and she was thin. With Elizabeth, she was one of the prettiest girl in Port Royal but, was totally unconscious of it. She moved in Caribbean eight years ago and it was on the ship that Kristina met Elizabeth and Will, who became her best friends but she was rather close to Elizabeth, because she was always with her. Her mother, Miyuki Kume, was a Japanese immigrant who moved in England with her mother and sisters for escape to a dangerous murder ; the murder of Miyuki's father. In England, she met Chester Kane, who will become her husband and father of her child. At first side, it was a really impossible love, but, they broke the rules and they been married even thought they weren't of the same country. But when Kristina's mother died, Chester and his daughter moved in the new colony in the Caribbean because he'd been named Captain of British Royal Navy's soldiers.

She was beautiful, yes, but wasn't that open-minded. People described her like : " Mysterious as the dark side of the moon, beautiful as the beauty itself, fresh as the morning dew, sweet as the chocolate, wild as the leopard, shy as the butterfly and wanted as the gold, she seems to be strong as the lion but she is sensitive as the porcelain. Serene as the water, passionate as the fire, loveable as the kitten, secret as the dream, cloudy as the whirlpool and wonderful as the heaven, her heart is locked and she threw away the keys." And it was true.

"Well, I got this but it doesn't hurt." Elizabeth held out her hand and revealed her cut palm.

"Aw, where did you get that?"

" It's long to explain...do you remember Will's medallion that I kept?"

"Yes. "

"Well, it was one of the 882 gold pieces of a pirate chest and the crew of the Black Pearl, the ship who attacked us the other night, was cursed because they took it all."

"Cursed?"

"I swear, I'm not telling lies."

"I believe you. You are my best friend, it's sure that I believe you. You

can continue, it's interesting."

"Ok, so, for lift the curse, people who took that gold, were cursed and they must put a little bit of their blood on one piece and put the 882 together. So, Captain Barbossa, who's the Black Pearl Captain, had marooned the old captain of this ship on a little island and stole his ship."

"What a horrible man."

"Believe me, he is. So, Will's father, who was in Barbossa's crew, wasn't agree with the mutiny and sent a gold piece to Will because he said that Barbossa's crew deserved to be cursed and remain cursed. So, it didn't sat well with Barbossa, so, he put cannon bullet to his boot, Will's father boots, and he let him die in the bottom of the ocean."

"Um-key" 

"I made a deal with Barbossa and he didn't respect it, so, I must to follow

them. I said my name was Turner, so, they believe that my blood was appropriate to put on this gold piece. Anyway, I met the old captain of the Black Pearl, Jack Sparrow and I stay on an island with him, drinking rum and singing Pirates' song for been taken by the Dauntless and after, we save Will and Jack killed Barbossa with his pistol's ammo that he kept for Barbossa. It's all."

"Whoa. Either you are crazy or you've been in an epic adventure. You are so lucky Liz! I 

admire you...but...have you really drink rum and sing pirates' song?" Asked Kristina, laughing.

"Yeah...but it was...wonderful..."

"Drinking rum?"

"No, silly! Be with them..."

"Who?"

"Will and Jack" confessed shyly Elizabeth. 

"I knew that you loved Will, but Jack..."

"Shhhhhh"

"...Sorry..."

"I don't love him, It was just very exiting to be with him...he's so...anyway" sighed Elizabeth. "But, I love Will. He and I'll get married." 

"What? Oh my God, my best friend will be married! I'm so happy for you!"

Elizabeth contented herself to smile to the very excited Kristina.

"Do you wanna stay for dinner?" Asked politely Elizabeth. 

"I can't...my father asked me to be there for dinner."

"Oh..."

"Sorry…"

***

"What?"

"Ye stay there and I leave, ok?"

"No, no, no, but...I have some things to me in this ship and..." he got

slapped. "Awww."

"Ye just have to steal a ship, ye are good for this, uh."

"But why? Ye will leave in my ship?"

"As I know, it's supposed to be mine. You don't remember? Your friend

promised me that. Anyway, good luck Captain. Bye bye."

"Bloody stupid bitch! He shouted. Give me back me ship! Right now! Yea, I'm in Port Royal. She did it deliberately!" The man saw a rock and kicked it as strong as possible. "Aww, stupid bloody rock! Everybody's against me today!" He shouted and sat down. 

"You! You're back!"

"Hello gents" he smiled and whispered to himself ironically : _What a_

beautiful day!

"You ain't allowed to be here! You know what Commodore can be!" 

"What?" 

"Hang you to the death!"

***

Kristina was looking by the window. She closed her eyes and let the wind played with her long dark hair. It was a wonderful night. Some people were still outside. Salesmen in particular. Some couples were walking on the beach, seemed confident because it was very dangerous to walk on the beach at night. How she wanted to walk with Will, be close to Will, to can kiss Will. She loved him more than anyone else but didn't want to tell to Elizabeth. What friend would she be if she was jealous? A tear rolled down on her cheek and she swallowed harshly. Sad, Kristina sighed and sat down on her bed and thought. _"How much I would like to be like Elizabeth, to have the life of Elizabeth, the journey of Elizabeth, the fiancé of Elizabeth. Maybe I must go to sleep. I sound jealous and I'm not."_

The young woman put off her dress and slipped on her white nightdress. She detached her long dark hair and brushed them meticulously for attached them in two braids. She removed the blanket and slipped into them. Then, she waited Laura, her maid, for tucked her into her blankets. After chatting a little bit with her and after that she left, Kristina took a book away and started to read. It was her favorite book. The book that contains the story that her mother always tells her. It was the only heritage with her wonderful features that Miyuki left to her daughter.

***

__

"Well, I guess I could climb in the wall of a mansion when everyone will sleep and then, steal some jewels or expensive things. After, I could sell them for money and buy a ship. Or maybe commandeer one, who knows?" The man smiled and the moon reflected on his gold teeth. He thought of how he distracted the guards again. It was brilliant. He told them he was in business for talk with Governor Swann and in the same occasion, he would greet Elizabeth and Will. It was very brilliant. _"I don't think it's the Governor's mansion but this one seems bloody big!"_ He smiled with a vengeance but suddenly stopped. _"Well, how will I climb that wall? With these vines? They don't seem very rough and I could lose my balance or they could break so, I would fall too. And the door must be locked, so, I can't enter in that way. And if I enter by the window, I will need to break it and it will have some noise."_ The man decided to walked around the house for find an idea but he will wait because this house's lights were still open. He continued walking and finally decided to sat down and waited until the lights were all closed.

***

Kristina closed her book and put it on her bedside table. Then, she blew the flame of the candle, laid down and closed her eyes. She tried to find the sleep but didn't. She was too thoughtful for that. She turned, turned back, turned on her back, on her stomach. She stood up and opened the doors of her balcony. It was a superb night, the sky was full of stars. The young half Asiatic-half British woman saw a shooting star and made a wish. _"I wish...I wish to live a life full of adventure, full of love, full of danger but still comforting. A life with my friends and my love, why not? A life which will change my life forever and a life which will be reckless but always full of love..."_ She sighed and returned in her room but didn't want to sleep. So, she decided she will think of what she could for have a life more active than hers. Live an epic adventure like Elizabeth had have. In that thought, she fell asleep.

***

The man was still searching for an idea and for enter in the mansion. He went around the house about three times and he was very discouraged. Then, he decided to tried the vines. Luckily, he made a success of his project and he reached one window. Fortunately it was open and he could enter in the room. It seemed to be a bedroom, and someone seemed to sleep in the bed. He approached it and it was a girl, so, he wanted to see her face, so, he removed gently the blanket that was recovering her beautiful visage. He noticed that she was young and very beautiful. He looked at her more attentively but then, she woke up.

"What are you doing there, Sir?" She asked, in jump and she moved back, afraid. "You are not allowed to be in my bed room and as I know, my father sleeps, so, he cannot invited you, so, why are you here?" 

"Eh, I just wanted to...eh...see my friend...Elizabeth, but as I see, she doesn't live there, so, I apologize and I leave." The man walked toward the window but he stopped and turned back with a devilish smile. "No, I won't leave. Ye'll give yourself back and give me some jewels and expensive stuffs, savvy?" 

"No!"

"Now!" The man took out his pistol and threatened the young woman.

Kristina could feel her swear trickling down her back but her voice was keenly and curt. Her eyes were worried and she could feel a tear appeared in the corner of her right eye.

"I can't..." 

"Ok, love, I give up. I'm exhausted of threaten people so, please, can you

give me some bloody expansive stuffs and I'll let ye alone darling? Please?"

"Sorry Sir but I won't give you something that belongs to me or belongs to anyone else. You'll let me alone or if you don't, I call the guards." She saw that the man seemed to be sad and disappointed, so, her voice became more gentle. "Are you ok?" The man sighed and went to the window. See ye love! Then, he wanted to take the vines, but he lost his balance and fell out of the window. 

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Asked Kristina, who ran to the window just after she saw the man falling down. 

"Yes...I am...I didn't fall on my back or on a limb, so, I'm ok...ye can go to sleep and forget me...I'm not someone who will play a role on your life I suppose, so, just forget me and I wish you a very good night."

"Thanks" whispered Kristina, but she didn't think that he had heard that. She sighed and returned into her bed. She didn't saw the man's face and she would like to, but it was too late now. As he said, she never see him again so, why take care of him?

Kristina just wanted to cry with big sobs, out loud and for so long. She didn't know why or what was the reason, but she wanted to cry. She had a lot of pessimist thoughts tonight, and was thinking to a lot of things. She didn't want to be alone anymore, didn't want to live this life anymore, and thought her life was destined to. She just wanted to run away...but couldn't and hadn't the guts for. She didn't want Will and Elizabeth married themselves or didn't want to be a lady, but wasn't able to let somebody know about it...the consequences were too painful and not well seeing. But, why did she take care of that?

***

Will Turner was at his blacksmith shop and Mister Brown was gone at a tavern, for drinking rum or only God knows what. He felt hot and was sweating. It was a hot night thought a beautiful one. He cannot stop thinking about Elizabeth, her beautiful features, her amazing personality...just Elizabeth and only her. He was concentrating hard on his work and didn't hear that someone had entered in the shop.

"So son, ye're still making these weapons?" Will jumped and turned away. 

"Jack! I'm so happy to see you! How are you doing tonight? What purposes you here?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks and, well, Anamaria left with the Pearl...she left me here, eh!"

"Oh...now, you'll can say to her that she stole your boat" said Will, grinning. 

"Um-mm..."mumbled Jack. "So, how's doing dear Liz? Are ye finally together?"

"Yes. We are planning to be married. I don't know when...I just proposed to her before..."Jack grinned at the moonlight reflected on his gold teeth. 

"A weeding! I love weeding! Drinking all around!" Will shot him a odd glance and smiled. 

"Sure you didn't change..." 

"I always was, I'm always and I always will be Cap'n Jack Sparrow, mate!"

Will laughed silently and looked at the moon. He thought about the skulls and Barbossa's crew. He shivers and looked at Jack. He was walking around, taking some objects at times, touching machinery and practicing with swords.

"Is that me or you made more swords 'till I was gone?" Asked Jack, looking at the sword he was looking at. "It's a beautiful weapon, ya know?" 

"Well, I made these..." 

"Why are you always making swords...ye found yerself a girl and ye continue to forge swords...what a lion heart, mate!"

"Well, to forge is my civic duty. I dare say that I make those." Will took a sword and made few moves. 

"Are ye in the mood for a practice, mate?" Asked Jack, with mischief in the eyes and a grin that reveals his gold teeth more than ever Will saw them. 

"Of course." 

"Let me see if ye improved yerself to sword fight."

Will attacked Jack with his sword and the pirate blocked it perfectly. Jack attacked the blacksmith in turn. Will stopped it perfectly. They continued their fight until the sun appeared at the horizon.

"I guess we should stop it before somebody between us been wounded, don't you think?" Asked Will, out of breath. 

"I guess ye're right mate. Good job! I think you made progress. It was a wonderful fight..."Jack was out of breath too. He looked at the window and screwed up his eyes because the sun blinded them. The sweat of his forehead trickled down and he was breathing heavily. It was a beautiful morning. Still early though. 

"What time is it?" Asked Will to Jack. 

"I don't know...Probably six o'clock, maybe less..."

"Mr. Brown will certainly arrive soon...unless he fell asleep and will wake up at noon at the tavern, he shall be there in one hour." 

"I guess ye want me to leave, eh? Then, see ye William!" Jack stood up and left by the window. 

"Why the window?" Whispered Will to himself, wondering why Jack was always making things differently. "Anyway, it's his choice. Where was I with this sword?" He tried to work like before, but wasn't able. When Jack arrived, he talked about Elizabeth, his own light in the darkness, his love...How he miss her...He just wanted to be closed to her, to can touch her, kiss her...but she was probably still asleep, safe in her own bed. He sighed, and tried to work again, but couldn't. 

"Maybe I'm too obsessed with her...and damn it, I give up...I'll take a walk...Maybe I will change my mind...And that sword can wait..."said Will to himself, dropped the sword and took his hat.

Will walked in Port Royal little streets, thinking and musing. Salesmen just started to put their merchandises out and children hadn't started to play yet, but they will soon, Will knew it...He was a little boy before...like every men in the Earth...and he missed these peaceful years, when he didn't think at Elizabeth as his love...but as his friend. He remember the day that he have been reach in the Dauntless, the first day that he saw Miss Swann. He thought he was dead and thought she was an angel...but, he realized that she was a person, somebody who will change his life forever. But, he didn't love her then... _"I wonder how she is now...Is she safe? Is she awake or still asleep? If she's already awake, what is she doing now?"_ thought Will. _"I MUST stop thinking about her...she drives me crazy...Maybe I'm crazy, but I'm a happy fool. All I can taste is sweet, because of you...All I can see is wonderful, such as you...All I can breathe is your love...I don't wanna let you run away, or been taken away again...far of me, when I couldn't see where you are, if you are alright and safe. I live for you..."_ Will hoped as much as possible that she could hear it, but, she was certainly asleep, at this early hour.

He walked during one hour, thinking about how much he loved Elizabeth and how much he wanted to be close to her, at the moment. She was his life, the only one who kept him alive, and in good health. When he passed in front of the Kane's mansion, the mansion of his friend, Kristina, he thought about her. _" I wonder if she's alright. With this weeding idea, I almost forget my best friend. But, it's still early...Is it still early?"_ Will shrugged and continued his walk. Then, he saw it...the Swann's mansion, the locality where his love was. He smiled in spite of himself and thought about Elizabeth.

***

"Father?"

"Yes Elizabeth?"

"Will asked me in marriage...Am I allowed to say yes?" Asked Elizabeth, shyly, during the breakfast, while she was eating her delicious scramble eggs, prepared by the cook. Governor Swann scoffed his sip of tea and excused himself.

"Well, I'd rather wanted you to marry Commodore Norrington, but if your choice if for the blacksmith...it is your choice Elizabeth..."

"Thank you" said Elizabeth, looking to her breakfast. "But why do you absolutely want me to marry the Commodore? Perhaps he's not the husband I should marry…Will is…I'm sure of it…He saved my life…"

"I know…"

"So, you don't have to be worried…I will be the happiest woman in all the world with Will…he's so…"said Elizabeth, daydreaming.

"I trust you!" 

"Maybe, but you don't trust him!"

"Elizabeth" Governor Swann gave a hollow laugh. "I do trust him."

"No, you don't. Why?" 

"For Goodness sake, he's a pirate! I did know that you found pirates interesting, but…marry one of them…it's…awful!" 

"He's not a pirate! If he was a pirate, does he stay here, making swords and asks me to marriage? Maybe his father was a pirate, but Will is not!"

"He has pirate blood…"

"And? It doesn't make him a bad guy!"

"Elizabeth…I said that I accept."

"I beg your pardon, Father…"whispered Elizabeth, disappointed of her father's reaction. 

"I accept." 

Governor Swann took a sip of his tea and looked at the window. Mechanically, he rolled one of his wig's curl around his finger and looked at his daughter, who was playing with her fork in her eggs. 

Last night, she had a strange dream about the eggs. She dreamt that a gang of rotten eggs who wanted her to dinner chased her. They was screaming her name and she was fraying, running for escape them…then, she got an idea…she decide to crushed them and they were rough and didn't broke. When Elizabeth woke up this morning, she was so mixed up…dreaming about rotten eggs was really pathetic… She laughed silently and went back to her breakfast. 

"Elizabeth, today, it will have a little reception that I would like you to assist. I, uh, I think you should go prepare yourself if you don't want to arrive in late, don't you think?"

"I guess you're right…"she said, sighing and rolled her eyes. "As always" whispered Elizabeth…

She climbed up the stairs and went to her bedroom. The curtains was still close yet, so, she opened them for got light. She looked at outside and noticed that it was a beautiful day, just like the one before. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Enter! It's open!" _" Well, it is always open, why I always say it…I'm pathetic…"_ thought Elizabeth. Two maids entered in the room, one with a big box in her arms. 

Elizabeth went behind the screen and her maids followed her. She put off her dressing gown and the domestics put a corset on the young Miss Swann. 

"It won't be long Miss Elizabeth" said one of them, tying the strings of her corset as strong as possible. Elizabeth had difficulty to breathe but, less than the other day, the day who changed he life forever. She remember that day as well as if it was yesterday, even though it was just a week or so ago. "Just wait a little bit, we're almost done…"

"Okay" she whispered, putting her hand on her chest, try to breathe. 

"It's finished now!" The maid put the gorgeous dress on Elizabeth's thin body during the other was fixing her hairs in a stunning chignon. After that, the first one put a pearl necklace on Miss Swann neck and the other was arranging the curly lock, which fell on Elizabeth's neck. Elizabeth looked at the mirror and touched at her lock. One of her maid put her some earrings during the other was still with the young woman's hair. 

"You look absolutely stunning!" Said the other maid, looking at Miss Swann with envy. She was really beautiful and two women moved back, filled with admiration for Elizabeth. 

"Thanks."

Elizabeth stood up and went up stairs. Her father was waiting for her, in the hall, looking by the window, The sun was very high in the blue sky and a some clouds were hiding a little bit of the sun rays. When the Governor saw Elizabeth, he turned around and came see her. She was so beautiful.

"Elizabeth! You are wonderful!"

"Thanks" she said.

She had a wonderful long beige dress with a lot of lace and pearls. She wore a hat, a very sophisticate one. And she was, of course, beautiful as always. Her father tended her a parasol and they left for the car. 

During the distance, Elizabeth remained silent. She was looking by the window and was pensive. How she would like to be with Will at this moment instead of this car, bound for a reception, which seems to be boring and long. How she would like to be somewhere else, with somebody else, doing somewhat else. She just wished to be out there, in an other place, with others people. It wasn't that she didn't like her father, far from it. But she was unhappy in that way. Then, she saw him.

The car stopped and she went out of it. Elizabeth ran and he opened his strong arms widely. She hugged him tenderly and closed her eyes. Tears rolled down on her cheeks and she whispered :"I'm so happy to see you…" He pushed her down and looked deep into her eyes. Then, she looked at her shoes. He grabbed her chin and lift it. The young woman looked in his eyes and he put his lips on her. Then, her father get out from the car.

"Elizabeth!" Said the Governor. 

"Uh, what?" She asked, daydreaming. 

"We're here, dear…"

Elizabeth stopped dreaming and realized that she was still in the car, sitting next to her father. She sighed and get out from the vehicle. It was a beautiful place. It was all green, had some tables and a buffet had pride of place in the middle of the courtyard. Ladies dressed in expansive and elegant dresses were drinking wine and gentlemen were talking about **"men business"**, a glass of alcohol in the hand. 

When the Governor and his daughter entered in the courtyard, a woman of approximately fifty years old came and greeted them.

"Hi Sir!"

"Good day Miss Watson!"

"Are you Elizabeth?" Asked the woman as if the young woman was five years old. 

"Yes, I am…" 

"Oh my God! When I heard about you, I thought that you were a little girl, but I see that you are a woman! You are beautiful!" 

"Thanks, Miss Watson…"

"So, do you know that the King got a son?" Asked the Governor to the woman, in brought her further.

Elizabeth was really boring. She felt like a fish out of the water in this little reception gave by an important woman who didn't took her seriously. It was a such waste of time. She sat down and sighed. It was really boring. She knew anybody and she was the only young woman. _"Will, I wish you were there…"_ Elizabeth sighed and started searching for somebody that she could talking with. 

__

"Maybe Kris is there…I hope so…It is really boring without her…" Elizabeth sighed, wondering what she was doing here. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N : So, what d'you think of it ? I know, that's weird…but I like those love rectangle between 4 people ! ( I'm a hopeless romantic, please forgive me…) I wanna thank Vanilla*Chai 501 (I hope I have spell your name correctly) for have writing the best POTC fanfic I ever read and of course, my fanfic writer idol, Rinoica. 


	2. A boring reception and a special kiss

AN: Wah! I would never expect have reviews! Thank you so much! It means really much to me! You all rock! - There's the second chapter and I know the first was so damn long…but I did not want to post it…but I changed my mind and posted it. Hope you'll enjoy and please, R&R

Real-Sweetie-Fantasy

To Cherry-Girl205: Yay! My first reviewer! Thank you so much for the constructive critisism. I change the put the dialogue in "…" and thoughts in italic. I hope that will kelp you to understand the story more.

To Bob-the-bear: Thank for the review! And for the car things, it's as I said in your review…and for why did Ana left Jack behind, it's because…Ah, you'll know soon!

To Elettra (I hope I spelled your name correctly. If I didn't, I apology…): Thank you so much! I really never think that someone would like my fic that much! I'm so flattered! I can't wait to see how it will be translated! Lol -

So guys, did you watch the oscars? Johnny was so damn hot…_blushes _LOTR got all he could…and POTC won absolutely nothing…it's not fair!! starts cries as loud as she can And what did you think of Secret Window? That was cool, eh? I liked it a lot! And, as usual, Johnny was hot!! Anyway, there's the fic.

---------------------------------

Elizabeth was walking around, visibly boring. She didn't know what to do or where to go…How she wanted to be with someone she knew or enjoy. She sat down on a bench and looked at the sky. It was a perfect blue, just like her died mother's eyes. She missed her so much.

She remembered the last time she saw her, when she was on her deathbed. Her mother, Anne Swann, who was usually so full of life, so happy, so pretty, was, at her last year, always sick and pallid. She slept all the days and when she was awake, she passed her days to watch the ceiling. She got leucemia when Elizabeth was five, so, she didn't know her mother well and she missed her so much. But Elizabeth wasn't alone…her father was with her, but, he didn't understand things like her mother would do…

Everything seemed so perfect, so settled that Elizabeth wasn't sure if the woman, Mrs. Wilson, was saying the truth_…"Liz, just relax…you're going insane…I know that you're boring but it's not a reason to become pathetic…"_ she thought, arranging her beautiful dress. _" I give up…I go for a walk…"_ Elizabeth stood up and walked, jostled some people in the crowd. She started walking faster for not being spotted by her father, who would not agree if she would leave the reception.

Elizabeth walked though the forest next to the beautiful mansion of Mrs. Wilson but soon, she just was able to see the gray walls of the house. The weather was very hot and the young Miss Swann started to be very hot. Moreover, she had difficulties to breathe and she thought she was lost. She started to run and, finally, found herself in Port-Royal.

"Will…" she whispered, seeing the blacksmith's shop. She coughed because of her tight corset and then, fainted, in the middle of the main place and no-one was there. Just as she fell, unconscious, she saw a man face…but not the one she thought she would see…It was a man face with brown hair…with eye-liner and dreadlocks. It was…Jack's face…Then, she fainted.

Jack was walking around the main place but he didn't want to go there…maybe the Commodore's puppets could see him and throw him in the jail…But he wasn't Captain Jack Sparrow for nothing and he needed a place to stay. _"I don't think dear William will be happy that I stay with him…but it's not my bloody fault, so…"_ Jack though. He decided to walk toward the village but he saw his friend Elizabeth, laying on the ground, visibly unconscious.

"Damn!" he shouted in ran for took her in a safe place. He took her in his arms and go toward the blacksmith shop. He knocked but there was no answer. "Will, your bloody fiancée is unconscious in me arms, so, open the damn door, right now!" he shouted, but there was no answer neither. He mumbled some words and opened the wooden door. Nobody was there. So, he decided to take a sword and open Elizabeth's corset. She coughed a little and opened her eyes.

"Jack! Are you…real…or, it's just a dream…" asked Elizabeth, not sure if it was a dream or the reality.

"I'm here…but, why does your father force you to wear a corset when you always can't breathe and then, you always faint an I always save you!" he said, smiling to Elizabeth and winking to her.

"My father? The reception! Oh my God, I'm not suppose to be here! I must be at the reception! What…Why did I decide to take a walk…" Elizabeth said, didn't know where she was and if she was in a dream.

"Shhh…Am I the kind of guy who would say all he saw to your father, luv? You seem very mixed Liz…You should stand up and drink something. I wonder where is Will's food…"

"We're…in Will's shop?" she asked, looking around and finally, recognize the place. "But Jack…I really must going…My father must be searching for me…What time is it?"

"Does your father have patience?" asked Jack, giving her a glass of fresh water. "He can wait…and I don't think you stayed unconscious a long time…Anyway, drink! Ye must be thirsty! After all, ye've pass some time under the sun, so…" She nodded and drank the glass.

"Thanks…" she whispered, tears in her eyes. Elizabeth tried to seemed happy so smiled and looked at her glass. Jack wasn't an idiot : he saw she was crying.

" Liz! Luv!" he said, hugging her tightly. "Don't cry…You hurt meself when you cry luv…even if it's the first time I see you crying but nevermind…" She smiled and hugged him again.

"Don't say it if you don't mean it…" Elizabeth said, sobbing.

"Liz, I know I'm a pirate and I may seem a real liar but I never said something as true as it is…I really meant it…" He broke their embrace and looked deep in her beautiful brown eyes. "Don't worry…everything will be okay…I'm sure…" Jack smirked at Elizabeth and, spurred on by the moment, she approached the pirate and kissed him.

He didn't know how react. Must he brake the kiss or just let Elizabeth kiss him…She was supposed to marry Will soon but Jack didn't want to make her sad more than she was. But he loved her as a friend, not as a lover. Perhaps it was because se was depressed or maybe Will could satisfied her enough…That thought made Jack smiled…So, he decided to let her kiss him…And it was just a kiss…An innocent little kiss…"I hope that Will won't arrive…"

Then, Elizabeth broke the kiss. Jack looked deep into her eyes, confused. A tear rolled down her cheek and Jack wiped it with his finger, caressing her soft cheek. He smiled. Miss Swann did it too but looked at her shoes.

"Elizabeth…" he started, with a serious voice, not like his usual voice. "I don't want to make you sad more than you are but…I actually don't think it was a good idea…Will could have arrived during and I don't want to broke your weeding luv'…"

"Sorry…" she mumbled. She turned away and let the glass fell on the ground and it broke in a lot of pieces. Jack looked at the broken glass, pensive. Just before she left, Elizabeth turned and looked at the pirate with a tender expression but noticed he didn't look at her, so, she opened the door and went outside. When she was outside, she ran as fast as possible and left for the reception.

Jack was confused. _"Why does she love me…I have nothing to give her except friendship…William will marry her and she accepted…what's wrong with her? I never will understand women anyway…Why are they not simple as men…She has all she wanted to have : a cool husband, money, beauty and she doesn't appreciate it…She's…strange…I mean, I'd like to have her money and her house…I wonder how that girlie I met yesterday in her bedroom feels today? And what was her name? Who was she? I wonder if I'll see her again one of those days…It'd be cool if I see her face. I'd like it…but anyway, what is done, is done, eh! Why am I talkin' to meself like that? I'm really boring…I wanna some rum…"_

Then, Jack fell asleep. He had sat on a chair and he hadn't sleep last night. Moreover, he had walked a long time last night, so, he needed to rest and sleep. The worse that could be happen, it's that Mr. Brown arrived, but he probably would be too drunk for perceive that Jack would be here so, Will would arrive and wake Jack. But what about the kiss? Did the pirate need to tell Will about it? If Elizabeth would tell him, will the blacksmith pardon that to Jack? But Liz never tell him, right? It was her who decided to kiss Jack, not him. But Jack didn't broke the kiss before.

It was almost three o'clock when Jack had been wake by the sound of the door that got opened loudly. He jumped a little, half woken. Will entered and he seemed worried.

"Where's Elizabeth?" shouted Will, to the pirate.

"Calm down mate…she's at her sorta bloody thing that she calls reception…" answered Jack.

"Well, I went at her sorta bloody reception as you say and SHE WASN'T THERE!"

"Why asking me? How the hell would I be suppose to know why she isn't there?"

"Because people saw you with her in your arms…" he said, very angrily. "Where is she? Tell me or I'll tell the Commodore you're here…"

"Relax son! I saw her…she laid on the main place's ground, unconscious. So, I decided to took her in my arms and brought her to you but ye weren't at your shop, so, I opened the door, gave her some water and…errr…I cheered her up. After, she left for the reception. That's all I know…S'rry…"

"Why should I believe you? You're a pirate…Pirates lie."

"Did I give you one reason to not trust me?"

"Yes…you used me as a leverage."

"Err…yea, ye're right…but I won't do it anymore…and I say you the truth. I swear on the pain of death."

"Her father's very worried and he thinks it's all my fault because he knows that Elizabeth doesn't like those receptions…"

"Sure he trust you, eh!" Will shoot him a dark look and Jack mumbled something like "It was ironic…"

"That's not funny! I'm really worried! But sure you can't understand…you don't know what love is! You don't know what it is love someone…you only love ships and rum!"

"Who do you think you are William Turner? I've been in love! It's not because I'm not in the moment that I don't know what love is! And, I know ye're worried 'bout yer dear Liz but, damn, there's other stuffs in the life than her! I'm sure she's right! The worse that would happen to her it's that some pirates kidnapped her again but, seriously, it would surprise me a lot! She's probably there and you didn't see her…or maybe she's at a friend's house or something. Why not at her house?"

"I'm not an idiot! I looked at her house and everywhere at the reception…for the friend, I don't know…" Will said, thinking. "I didn't ask her father…he wouldn't answer me…he hates me…he only likes the Commodore Norrington…Why?"

"I think he wanted him to marry his daughter and he was really disappointed so…I dunno…But, d'ye want me to help ye in your epic quest for find her?" said Jack, smirking.

"Okay…You said a friend's house? Come with me see my best friend Kristina. She's Elizabeth's best friend too! If she's at a friend's house, I'm sure she's there."

"A'rght!"

Men exited the shop and walked in the place. It was the sunset time and Will already regretted not to be with Elizabeth for admiring it. They were both silent and they were both pensive. Some salesmen were shooting Jack a dark look because of his strange clothes but they didn't remarked them a lot. When they arrived at Kristina's mansion, the pirate quickly recognize it : it was the mansion he threatened a girl this night.

"Will, maybe I should wait ye there, what d'ye think? She's your friend and I don'wanna disturb ye…" asked Jack, praying in his head that Will leaves him outside.

"Ah, Kris'll be happy to meet my good friend! She's always glad to meet new people. Don't worry, she's cool…and thinks that pirates are, too. So, if she figures out you're a pirate, she won't be afraid : she will be very happy to meet one." Then, Will knocked at the door and a bottler opened it, letting them enter in the mansion. They went upstairs and knocked at Kristina's door.

A dark haired girl answered and grinned at Will who grinned in return. She greeted him and turned to Jack, looked at him, pensive, and greeted him too. _"I'm sure I already saw the man…but, where? He has…somewhat familiar but where did I meet him?"_

"Will! I'm so happy to see you again! It's been a while! How are you?"

"Well, it'd be more cool if I'd know where Elizabeth is but, I'm okay. And you? Oh, and before I forget, this is Jack, my good buddy!" Jack held out his hand and shook Kristina's soft hand.

"I'm sure I already saw you before, Sir, did I?" she asked, looking in Jack's eyes. "Anyway, I'm Kristina Kane…"

"Delighted! But we sure didn't meet before…I'd remember a so beautiful visage as yours, Miss!" he said, kissing Kristina's hand, as a gentleman would do. Kristina blushed and Will was really surprised of Jack. He never expected that Jack could be someone polite. "So, Miss Kane, might you tell us where Miss Elizabeth Swann is, if you know where, of course!"

"Liz? She's there…but she had a very bad day…not bad, but just…exhausted, if you know what I mean…"

"Yes, I do understand, but William would like to talk to her, a little bit…you know, like between fiancés…' Jack said. "And just between fiancés…" he whispered, looking at both Kristina and a worried Will. Jack shot him a look please-let-me-arrange-the-situation and Will knew exactly what his friend wanted to say.

"Yes, I have some things to talk with Elizabeth, if that is possible."

"So, I guess I could let you enter in my room and wait outside." She said, pensive.

"That's a good idea!" said Jack and Kristina looked at him, wondering why he was talking at Will's place. When the blacksmith has entered in the room, he closed the door and let Jack and Kristina outside. "Oh my God, what will I say to her. She's so damn beautiful…I'd never threatned her as I did…"

"So…Jack, is that your name?"

"Yes…"

"I never saw you at Port-Royale, are you a visitor or something?"

"Actually, don't judge me or anything but, I'm a friend of Will and Liz…"

"Why would I judge you for that?"

"I'm a pirate…"

"Oh…"

While

"Elizabeth! Where have you been?" asked Will, holding his fiancée tightly.

"I said my father I was going at Kristina's house and he agreed. Did you not ask him where I was?"

"I asked him! He said you were at the reception, so I search everywhere but didn't find you…I was so worried 'bout you! You can't know how much I was worried…I love you so much!" Elizabeth put her finger on will's lips and kissed him tenderly. She felt so guilty…she kissed Jack, her fianc's friend that she loved and then, kissed her fianc

"I love you too Will…but I was really boring at the reception and I said my father I was going to Kris'house…he didn't tell you the truth…What was his problem? He really wants us not marry, does he?" Elizabeth looked at her shoes and sighed. Why does her father didn't want her marry Will? She loved him so much…

---------------------------------

A/N : So, was it okay? I know, that sucks but I do my best…if you have some suggestions, please say them to me…I'll be happy to hear them and put them into my fic…So, as I may have said, English isn't my primary language, so, don't blame me for my mistakes. Please R&R…Review are the key of the success…errr…sorry…too much caffeine…wait…I didn't drink coffee today…


	3. Author Note

**Author note**

Okay, I decided I'll write an author note because I think I'll put another chapter between the second and the third because I kind of wanted to go too fast so, I forget to put things in my fanfic. Sorry for spoil the plot but they won't leave in the third chap' but later. I went through the story as faster as I was suppose and I'm really sorry for those of you (they're not as much as I wanted but, I have some readers…) who wanted to know what'll happen next, you'll wait. I'm sorry…

And, I appologize, I didn't update for a while, because I was pretty busy (yeah, maybe lazy too but more busy…) I went to Dominican republic with my dad, my mother-in-law and my sister and after, I was in a school trip in Toronto (how cool it was!!!! ) and, I have exams and school and my parents think I'm too often on the computer so, I write not as I much as I would like too…Sorry…

And, for those who have suggestions or constructive critisism, just shoot them to me in a review or a email (seaangel96hotmail.com). They're always welcomed to me!

Zaz or Real-Sweetie-Fantasy


	4. Damn love and reflection

A/N : Okay Bonnie Pirate Lass, now I'm writing! Tonight, I have 2 looong hours in front of me and I have aaaaaalllllll this time for write (yeah, finally!). So, I discover just lately that Johnny Depp's secret hobby is to write, so, I'll write A LOT, as longer as my fingers won't be able to tap the keyboard, lol...maybe not...

So, I totally forgot to put some things very important to the story and I realized lately that they were essential for the fic...Enough talking, it's writing time!

Will kept quiet while Elizabeth was trying to find the good words to use in her situation. She felt so guilty. _"Why did I kiss him? I know he doesn't love me...he's a pirate...pirates aren't normal people...they can't love...exept Will, but he's not as pirate as Jack is...Will just learned he's one of them...he...doesn't know how to act like them, I suppose..." _thought Elizabeth as the tears filled up her eyes.

"Will...really, I'm sorry for the exagerate reaction of my father...he has difficulties to figure out that you're the best thing that will ever happen in my life..."

"Elizabeth, I know it's not your fault...stop to be worried 'bout that...we'll find a solution and when everything'll be okay, we'll be married." Then, Will and Elizabeth kissed but someone knocked on the door.

"Okay, lovebirds, it's enough! I didn't come with ye for be waiting outside the room of that lass when ye and Liz were kissing." Elizabeth and Will shot him a dark look and Kristina had a little smile. Jack has something funny, perhaps it was just because of the rum smell he had.

"Yeah...I guess Jack's right, Elizabeth...I have to go by the way...I have a lot of work for tomorrow and I don't think Mister Brown'll be happy to know that I'm not working, even if he'll probably be too drunk for figure out it..." Elizabeth sadly nod. "But, it would be a real pleasure if I could walk home with you...and _without _Jack, eh Captain?"

"Aye! Anyway, I don't need some rest now...I had enough in yer shop mate...I'll take a walk, on the beach maybe..." He sighed. "So, Miss, it was a real pleasure! After our meeting, me day's more beautiful than I thought it would be...you shone it..." said Jack, kissing Kristina's hand. Now, Will was really wondering why does his friend act like this with his friend, when he had never seen him like this.

William, Jack and Elizabeth left the mansion. As Jack said goodbye to them and walked towards the beach, Mr. Turner and his fiancée walked silently and slowly. Will took advantage of each moments he passed with Elizabeth. She was so beautiful, in her long beige expensive dress. _"I don't think I deserve her...she's so...gorgeous, so stunning, so intelligent, so...Stop it, Will, stop it...she's already your fiancée, don't spoil everything of your wonderful relationship...Just wait a few moments for it...Imagine if she'd become pregnant before your wedding night...it'd be a shame for you...and her..."_

" I know..." said Will, out loud. Elizabeth looked at him, a little bit worry.

"Did I say something?"

"No. Why?"

"Because you said 'I know' and I said nothing...Who are you talking with?"

"I said that?" Liz nodded. "Sorry...it came from nowhere, I guess..."

As the mood rose higher and higher and the sky went darker, Elizabeth and Will arrived at the Swann's mansion, Elizabeth swallowed harshly. How would her father react if he knew she was with Will and Jack? She took a deep breathe and looked at Will.

"I guess I see you tomorrow..."

"Can't wait to be tomorrow, then." He smiled and Elizabeth looked at her shoes. "Elizabeth...my dear lovely Elizabeth...don't be sad...I'll be there, holding your hand wherever you'll want. Without you by my side, I'm just a ghost who hunts Port-Royale, waiting for your sign and I'll be alive again."

Elizabeth kissed him tenderly. How she loved him when he was saying romantic and deep things to him! How she was happy with him, like that. But why she wasn't able to chase away Jack from her mind? She closed her eyes for don't let the tears roll on her soft cheeks and broke the kiss.

"Good night, Will..." she whispered.

"Sweet dreams, my angel!". He looked her enter in the house, closing silently the heavy wooden door.

As the door was closed, she put her hand on her mouth and let the tears roll. She ran as fastly as she could in her room, closed the door and threw herself on her bed and then, she could cry all the tears in her body. _"Will...my sweet Will...I'm so sorry but I really don't know what I want...I'm so indecisive...it's not your fault...Oh, Jack! If you weren't there now, I wouldn't be like that...but...I love you...I hate myself so much! I'm so stupid!" _While she was still crying, she took one of the pillows that were in her bed and threw it as strong as possible and hit her with another.

She finally dried her tears and put herself in her nightdress. She blew the candles and closed her eyes. _"At least, in the dreams'world, I'm happy and I'm not that stupid..." _Then, she felt asleep, wishing she'll never wake up...

"Kristina, dear, can you go down, please? I need to talk with you. You know, it's been a while since we talked only Father-Daughter, don't you think?" Kristina rolled her eyes and closed her book. She knew exactly what he wanted to talk about.

She went down the stairs with grace and style and, when she arrived at her father, she looked at her shoes. She hated the fact of beiing so submissive with him. How Kristina wanted to can tell him what she was thinking about all his ideas of her future and all those things.

"Kristina...you'll be eighteen December 30th and you're still not engaged. I talked about it with the Governor and his daughter is engaged...not with the person he wanted though...I agree with him : she would be rather more happy with the Commodore. Poor little girl...Be engaged with the first guy who proposes her...you and her are so beautiful...a lot of guys will propose you but don't lsiten to them...Listen to us, we know what''s good for you and what's not..."

_"Just shut up...she knows exactly with who she wants to be...and, I know too...even if he's engaged..." _thought Kristina as she looked away, trying to hold her tears back.

"But, anyway, it's not of our business to know what is good for Elizabeth and what is not. Anyway, I actually think - and the Governor too - that you're old enough for be married, so, I know that Lieutenant Grooves fencies you so much and he's a good man. He is in the high society and he agrees, with a big grin and happiness in his eyes - to be your hisband. He promises me to take care to you as I did."

Kristina was so angry inside her. She wanted to scream. How could he have done _this! _He said to Grooves she'll be his wife without her permission! She couldn't believe it! Even in her worst nightmares, where she was engaged with someone like Mr. Brown, he asked her if she agreed but he _didn't_!

"Father..." she whispered...

"Yes?"

"Uh...I...How...Why..." She tried to explain herself but words didn't come. She felt so stupid and embarassing, with the dark look his father shot her. Sweat rolled her back as tears did. She finally exploded. "HOW DID YOU DARE? Ten minutes before, I was reading in my room and, then, I'm here and I learn that I'll be marry with someone I almost don't know! I see him - how many times? - four, five times? And, now, I'll be his wife! I can't marry him because...because..."

"Because of what?"

"Because...I don't know but I know that Mother _never _would do something like that! I HATE YOU!" As those word were said, she bursted in tears and ran in the next room, where she huddled up in a corner, with some plants. _"I hope that someday, Will'll realize that I'm there, sad and he'll take me away from this hell...". _Kristina rubbed her eyes but sobbed even more.

A few moments later, his father knocked on the door and entered. He walked towards his daughter and looked at her.

"Listen Kristina...I'm sorry...terribly sorry...but it's done and we can't do nothing about it...but, I understand how you feel...I probably might tell you before match you with someone but...I only want the best for you...You're my only child and you're so beautiful...If something would happen to you, I'd feel so guilty of not gave you the best...I know, you're not a child anymore but...your mother's dead and you looked like her so much...I'm afraid for you...Pirates could kidnapp you and you could die..."

"Father..." she whispered, sadness in her voice. "I don't hate you..." Chester smiled and hugged his daughter as she bursted in sobs in her arms.

"Dry your tears...you got a letter..."

"A letter?"

"Yeah...it is in your room."

She nodded and climbed the stairs. She looked at her reflexion in the mirror. She was so pale now and her face was covered by tears. She took a curls of her hair and let it falls on her shoulder. She suddenly wanted to sing something...she words came in her mind as flows of water. She took a melody in her mind - an old lullaby - and started to sing with her beautiful voice.

"Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me"

"Every day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart"

"Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside"  
  
"I am now  
In a world where I  
Have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in"

"But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am"  
  
"Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know"

"Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else  
For all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside"  
  
"There's a heart that must be free to fly  
That burns with a need to know the reason why"  
  
"Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel"  
"Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else  
For all time"

"When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside"

After trying to hold her tears, she sat on her bed and took the envelope. The person it came from was...Miyuki Kume...But...it wasn't possible...her mother was dead...

So, how was it? I liked it, personally...What does the envelope contain? You'll see (or read) it in the next chapter of _'Whisper'_. R&R!

Zaz!

P-S : I don't own Reflection from Christina Aguilera, as I don't own POTC (WHY??????)


End file.
